Father and Son
by Monochromie
Summary: Gray was either going to lose on purpose, or use the forbidden technique.


**Father and Son**

**Gray was either going to lose on purpose, or use the forbidden technique.**

* * *

**Yeahhh! Gray won, bitches! I love Gray now so much. He thought of Juvia right after Ur. Aw. GrUvia is officially official. Now we need to make NaLu official, and GajEvy official, and maybe even JerZa if it hasn't been made official already. Mashima is finally answering our prayers. Thanks, man. You're the best.  
**

**Based of Chapter 392. [No cover.]**

* * *

"Did you think you had a chance of winning?!" Silver taunted. "Did you think you could turn anger into power?!"

Gray fell onto the ground, groaning to himself. He stayed silent; he couldn't speak anyway with the attacks coming one after the other.

Silver kept on yelling stuff the Ice Mage couldn't quite catch.

"Remember! This is what despair tastes like! Humans can't win against Demons!" he declared, silence for a few seconds following after.

Gray groaned, propping himself on one arm, his other hand slamming onto the frozen floor, using his upper strength to help himself up.

"Still... I..."

Silver smirked at him amusingly.

"I... I _have _to win." He lifted his head back up and his jaw was shown as clenched, one side of his face bleeding with the wound on his torso hurting like Hell.

However, he stood up fully, not ready to back down.

The Demon chuckled.

"Ice doesn't work against me," he stated. "I blocked all your physical attacks. You can't win against me just with your feelings."

Gray panted, taking in quick breathes.

"Not yet..." he wheezed out. "I still have something left," he declared, getting his body in position for the forbidden spell.

In position for Iced Shell.

He shoved his arms in front of him in a cross, still panting.

Silver's eyes went wide with shock.

"Iced Shell!" the Ice Mage declared the incantation, glaring at his so-called father.

Silver just smirked. "I know it's a bluff. That magic freezes the opponent for eternity in exchange for the user's life," he said. "It uses your own life."

Gray continued glaring, not moving an inch.

"Plus, ice won't work on me."

Gray smirked a little. "Really? Try to remember. The magic that imprisoned you for 10 years."

Silver looked at his "son" with a smug expression.

"That's before I mastered Demon Slaying Magic!"

"Then have the guts to receive this!"

"You can't do it! You'll die!"

"I'll surpass the Deliora!" Gray declared, starting to fully cast Iced Shell.

The Demon didn't actually think he'd cast it, so his expression went from smug to shock.

"S-Stop!" he demanded. He swung his arm, attempting to stop Gray, but his body transformed into ice.

Behind, was Gray still in the position of casting Iced Shell, even though it hadn't been properly casted yet.

"For my family..." he muttered.

"A sculpture?!" Silver yelled.

Gray showed his anger, as he about to re-cast Iced Shell once more. "And for Ur."

The Demon couldn't find any words. "Shit..." he got out.

Gray's expression darkened, as he memorized Natsu's words from 7 years ago, where he almost casted Iced Shell on Lyon at Galuna Island.

"_That time I stopped you 'cause I didn't want you to die. Didn't you hear my voice__?_"

Next, after Natsu, flashed Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Gajeel, Cana, Lyon, Ur.

Then finally, Juvia.

"_Gray-sama~._"

He inhaled, closing his eyes, before opening them again.

_Sorry_, he thought.

"ICED SHELL!" He finally casted the forbidden spell that Ur had told him not to use.

Silver screamed in agony, watching as his "son" stand in front of him.

Ultear then flashed in Gray's mind, before yelling to push the spell through.

"Ice doesn't..." Silver started, pushing his arms in front of him to try to negate Iced Shell, "... work on me!" he repeated.

Gray gasped in shock. Iced Shell couldn't be negated. Could it?

"I crushed your Iced Shell!" Silver declared, laughing.

_Sorry... Everyone..._

_I was about to forget something important.  
_

"Another sculpture?!"

_I won't die!_

_I don't wanna see my friends crying._

Silver looked behind to find Gray holding up something in the air.

"A steel ball?! Where did you - ?!"

"I was the one who melted the ice in the Sun Village," Gray stated.

The Devil Slayer looked into the distance.

"The ruins..." he whispered, realizing what the Ice Mage had done.

Gray raised his arm, ice starting to form above him.

"Ice Make:... Vambrace!" he called, the arm of ice that had formed around the steel ball lobbing it - the ball - at Silver, piercing it through his body.

The Demon cried in out pain, with Gray on the other side recovering his magic from the large amount he just consumes thanks to amount of clones he produced.

Silver fell to the floor, shaking slightly.

It was silent for a few minutes, which Gray would call nice for once.

"Well... done," Silver praised.

The Mage panted, his wounds dealing him more damage than he expected after all that movement.

"Shit..." he let out.

"Did you think... I wouldn't notice?" he asked, also shaking as he panted some more.

Silver looked at the Mage from his perspective.

"Why? Shit. You're not the Deliora," Gray said.

The wound-covered male clenched his teeth slightly, staring at the fallen enemy.

"You're my father."

* * *

**Stupid long-ass chapter, even if it was 20-ish pages. **


End file.
